The Different Parts of a Melody
by Pwdluver
Summary: Ana was happy with her life living at the Lodging House, but soon her grandmother sends her away to boarding school. What will happen when she returns? How will she balance high society with the life of a newsie? Can old flames be rekindled or will she be fall in love with a mysterious and rich man? Read to find out! (T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy! (Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies) Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1:**

Even in 1895, New York City was a big place, especially for a ten year old girl named Ana. She came from a wealthy family; however two years prior both of her parents were killed by a robber. Now, Ana lived with her not-so-wealthy uncle, who ran the News Boy Lodging House. She was happy there, for she was in great company. Kloppman (She tended to call her uncle by his last name so that she would fit in better with the boys) was a kind man who would do anything for the little girl with the emerald green eyes that were always wide and hungry for knowledge. The leader at the time, Jangles, was especially taken and made sure Ana was safe. He was her protector. Though at the age they were, most of the boys would never admit it, they all loved Ana and she practically was one of them.

It was wonderful there, however soon her grandmother sent for her to go to boarding school in England. The little girl's heart was broken, she hated the idea of leaving.

"C'mon Ana," Jangles cooed, "you'll love it there."

"Ana, as much as we adore havin' ya here, this is no life for you. Now, I can't afford to take care of ya myself or I would, and I don't want you to havta struggle, and your grandmother has been so generous, it will be a good thing if you go," Kloppman coaxed fighting back tears.

The little girl sniffed "If I do, can I live here when I come back?"

"Promise," Kloppman smiled, hugging her tightly, fearing it may be the last time he would see her.

...

Five years later, Ana sat perfectly straight on a plush couch designed for lounging she could never do, taking shallow breaths restricted by a corset with her ankles crossed like a "proper lady." Her hair was pulled back in a perfect, tight bun with a small hat pinned on top.

She smiled a proper smile before addressing the woman seated across from her asking "So, Grandmother, you wish to speak with me about something?"

The old woman set down her tea and pursed a pair of frail lip before saying "Yes, Ana, I have some news," She paused then said, "I have decided to move to New York City, seeing as how it is now the budding social scene for the best of the best and the Richardsons are _definitely_ the best." Ana smirked. If they really were the best then _she_ would dictate where they belonged, and not the other families. "Now I know you are only fifteen, but I feel it is never too early to start impressing the right people." Ana groaned inside. There is nothing that she hated more than being toted around like an item in an auction. "However," her grandmother droned on, "there is a bit of a… complication. You see, I promised your uncle you would stay with him if we ever moved to New York again. Being a woman of my word, I wrote your uncle and we came to an understanding. You may stay with him in that…" She said the next words as if they were acid. Her grandmother had always hated Ana's mother and really the whole Kloppman family "_lodging house_ if and only if you also attend certain events and monthly tea with me."

Ana had to bring her napkin to her mouth to help hide the utter joy that overcame her. She couldn't believe she would finally be back with her boys. No more corsets or manners, just friendship and freedom.

"Well Grandmother," Ana said, regaining her trained composure, "That sounds wonderful."

**Well this first chapter is just to set things up, and things might heat up in upcoming chapters, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Jack had almost finished selling for the morning, and he decided to head back to the lodging house; he could always make a sale around that area. He was a few blocks away when he saw a girl exit a grand carriage. A man tried to help with her luggage but by her body language, Jack could tell she wanted to be independent. He figured he could charm her into his last pape – and what Sarah didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"'Scuse me miss, would you'se like ta buy me last pape?" He asked with a smile as sweet as butter. She chuckled and nodded, fishing a coin from her purse. "Thanks miss," he said turning away.

"Cowboy," she called. Surprised by this rich young woman knowing his newsie name he spun to face her. "A girl leaves for a couple years and suddenly you don't even care enough to say hello, or worse even remember her? No, you just take her money and leave," she exaggerated a pout and took out her dated fan, holding it near her face. He looked closely at her, deep into her emerald eyes.

"Ana!" he exclaimed sweeping her into a giant hug that brought a smile to her face. Cowboy quickly led her to the Lodging House, where Kloppman was waiting with the biggest smile Jack had ever seen him hold. After the three had caught up a bit, Jack's stomach began to growl.

"Oh!" Ana said, "I'm so sorry I must be keeping you from lunch!"

"It's no problem Ana," Jack chuckled, "but why don't we head over to Tibby's and you can see the other guys" Ana smiled like an idiot and rapidly nodded her head. With that, Jack held out his hand with fake chivalry. Giggling, she took his hand and they sauntered to the restaurant.

As the pair walked through the doors they were greeted by the initial hollering of the boys to their leader, but then confusion set in of who the girl is, especially from Sarah who sat with Les and David, all three watching intently.

"Sarah, Les, Dave," Cowboy began leading the mystery girl with him; "I would like to introduce you ta Ana, Kloppman's niece."

"Oh," Sarah exclaimed with relief, "We've heard so much about you!" Before the conversation could continue, familiar shouts echo at the door, causing Ana to spin around. She met the gaze of the shortest of the boys whose jaw dropped and dumb founded he began to slap his friend's arm, attempting to get his attention. After a moment of rough-housing between the others they finally looked at the girl with emerald eyes.

"Ana!" they yelled in unison, swarming her, and then encasing her in hugs.

She was overjoyed, calling each by name "Racetrack! Blink! Pie Eater!" she paused before locking eyes with a curly haired boy, "Mush," she whispered right before he swept her into his arms.

"I missed you," he breathed, still holding her to his chest her feet not even touching the ground.

"Aw, I missed you too, Mushy," she teased, "but, uh, you can put me down now," Mush blushed but returned her to the ground.

"Look at you," Blink said twirling her around. "you'se is all grown up."

"Too bad you'se can only see half o' her," Racetrack joked.

"'Ey, Ana, come over here," Cowboy called, gesturing to the empty seat between David and himself. As she approached David hastily got up and pulled out that chair for her, obviously enchanted by this high society girl. Mush could only glare at Dave, he had enough competition from the others who knew her before, and he didn't need an educated boy too.

"So, Ana, you lived in London? Wow, how was that?" David practically drooled over her, making Mush want to barf.

"Really it wasn't that wonderful. I found high society life utterly dreary; the only part I really enjoyed was the library my grandmother procured for me. Well, that and the various fighting lessons," This statement earned confused looks.

"You had a private library?" David asked.

"Never mind that what were these fighting lessons? They teach goils to fight in London?" Cowboy said slightly concerned.

"Oh, well, not exactly," Ana said bashfully, "I sort of would sneak into the boys classes." The boys chuckled and Jack slapped her on the back.

"That's my goil. What exactly did you'se learn?"

"Um, well, three subsets of fencing, a bit of boxing, bartitsu, archery, some self-defense, and ballet."

"Ballet? It isn't a fighting style," David said laughing.

"No, not necessarily, but if you've ever stood on point for several hours you would be damn tough," she replied matter-of-factly, taking out her fan and holing it just below her downturned eyes to emphasize the point. David was flummoxed but luckily for him, Crutchy changed the subject.

"So, Miss Ana, are you'se going to be a newsie too?"

She shrugged causing her long brown hair to fall behind her shoulder. _Gosh_, Mush thought, _she's so beautiful._ "Because of my Grandmother's allowance in exchange for attending dreary balls and teas, I don't necessarily need the money but I might tag along."

"Just like old times," Jack said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear while she giggled and scrunched up her freckled face.

"Well you'se can always sell wid me doll face," Mush interjected with a wink. Ana replied by exaggerated and suggestively raising her eyebrows, earning a wolf whistle from Race, who got a good punch in the arm from Mush.

...

Later that day Ana danced around her small room cleaning and humming a tune. She picked up one of her dresses and used it as a partner, attempting to waltz with little success. What she didn't know was Mush stood in the door frame watching her. Soon he decided to slip in, throwing the dress on the bed, placing one arm around her waist and taking her hand with the other making her laugh. For a moment they just sway side to side, enjoying the moment, however they heard someone clear his throat and quickly broke apart.

"So dis is how ya ask her if she wants ta play pockah?" Pie Eater teased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Okay, you're turn," David said tossing Ana an apple.

"Um… Pride and Prejudice," she replied about to take a bite until Mush grabbed it out of her hand and beat her to it. Under normal circumstances, Mush would never choose to sell with Dave, not because Mush had anything against him, they just were never that close. However this wasn't a normal circumstance. Dave had invited Ana to sell with him and Mush knew that he couldn't leave them alone all day. There was something different about Ana, she didn't fall for Mush the way other girls did, and when she was around he couldn't think of anyone else.

"No way," David replied wrinkling his nose and pulling Mush back to reality. "Completely unrealistic, I mean, Darcy would never have fallen for Elizabeth."

"Why? Because she's poor or because she thinks for herself?" Ana replied.

"No that's not what I-" David began but Mush cut him off.

"I happen to love both of those qualities," Mush said draping an arm around Ana's shoulder making sure she knew he was still there and proving an education isn't what makes a guy great. "In fact," he continued for good measure, "I find goils who tink for themselves are ten times as pretty 'cause they'se is pretty on the inside."

"Aww, Mushy," Ana teased hugging his toned midsection she still couldn't believe he had. "Speaking of pretty goils," she said mocking his accent, "why haven't I seen any of your girlfriends?" Mush sighed. He forgot that Ana had been told, in detail, of all the adventured he had gotten his nickname for. He frowned fearing she would only see him as a player.

"Maybe I'se wants someting more dan a goil to fools around wid," Mush said, slightly hurt.

"Oh, I didn't mean-,"

"I'se knows whatcha meant," Mush gave a weak smile but lifted his arm that had previously been around her shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'se should get going so we can make it ta Brooklyn before it gets too late."

"Brooklyn?!" Ana questioned excitedly, "Isn't Spot the leader there now? Are you going to see him?"

"Yeah," Mush kicked himself mentally. How could he forget Ana had a crush on Spot? "Brooklyn invited 'Hattan to have a union meeting,"

"Wait," David said, "_You_ know Spot?!" Ana smiled in spite of herself. Figures David wouldn't like Spot.

"You could say that, yes," Ana became much too preoccupied to speak to anyone, so she simply grabbed both boys' hands and started absent-mindedly humming a tune.

…

Ana's heart thumped rapidly as the newsies made their way across the Brooklyn Bridge. It had been several weeks since she had gotten back and Spot hadn't even tried to see her. Before she had left, the two were very close, even closer than she and Mush had been, and as a young girl would, she had developed a crush on him, but being a young boy he would never see a girl a year younger than him as anything more than a best friend or a little sister he needed to protect. She had left in such a rush she hadn't even said goodbye, and knowing Spot he would hold this against her. He hated when people left, especially if he let them past the walls of his icy stare. She realized it might not be the best idea to even go. Somehow, she assumed Jack knew what she was thinking because he fell into step with her.

"It's not what you'se is prob'ly thinkin'," he said.

"And what am I thinking?"

Jack took a deep breath, before speaking in a low tone "He doesn't know you'se is back," Ana whipped her head to give Jack a glare. "I knows, I knows, but some of the boys are… protective of you'se and he isn't the same guy you knew. When you left without saying goodbye, he was angry. I don't think he ever really got over it, so we wanted to wait to tell him."

"That wasn't your decision!" she exclaimed. Ana was livid, but also excited; there was a chance that he could want to see her. Of course there was also a chance that he hated her guts, _oh goodness this is a terrible idea_ she thought. Unfortunately, she had this thought only a few blocks away from the docks and it would be too dangerous to go back alone. Jack put a hand on her neck, showing her that he would always be there to protect her and easing her nerves slightly.

They finally got to the docks that most of the Brooklynites spent their free time, and some of the younger boys led them to a pile of crates atop which the leader sat. He smirked at them, scanning the group when he saw the bit of skirt. His brow furrowed until she lifted her face to meet his gaze, giving a weak smile.

"Ana," Spot said breathlessly. For a moment all he could do was look at his childhood playmate, at her chocolate brown hair that unfurled down to her small waist and framed her face which contained those big emerald eyes, and her dark freckles that stood out against her pale face. She was taller now; she had developed into a young woman with perfect posture. He almost found himself smiling at her but stopped himself just in time. He jumped off the crates and moved past everyone else until he stopped directly in front of her. Her weak smile faded and fear flashed in her eyes, only for a moment and much like Spot she snapped it into a dead pan look.

"You're back," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You left," he said with a disappointed look.

"Yeah," she said softly with downcast eyes.

He turned to address Cowboy, "She shouldn't be here,"

"Why the hell not?" Mush shouted earning a death glare from Spot, and a warning look from Cowboy.

"What he means is, she is a newsie too, so she belongs in the meetings." Cowboy said in a calm voice. Spot returned his gaze to Ana.

"She's no newsie, not no more. She's one of those rich, hoity toitie goils," he said dismissively. "She's prob'ly gone soft." Ana shot her head up to look at him with an angry look but quickly changed it to a soft smirk. She quickly darted her eyes from side to side then locked with his gaze again.

"I haven't gone soft Spotty," she said in an innocent voice, cocking her head to one side.

"Prove it," he whispered never losing her gaze. She smirked and stepped forward so they almost touched and slowly, slid his slingshot out of his pocket. One of Spot's boys moved forward but he held up a hand to stop him. Spot smirked and raised an eyebrow at the girl, until she went back to the pocket, fishing out a marble and causing his jaw to clench. Ana's eyes never left his gaze when she shot a bottle set for target practice and slid the slingshot back in his pocket. Several of the boys hollered in the background but Cowboy silenced them. Spot surveyed the girl for a second time. This girl was different, she had always been different even when they were young but now she may be the only one who can show up the King of Brooklyn. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. Well, almost show up the King. "Welcome back doll face," Ana smiled and threw her arms around Spot; she was overjoyed to have her friend back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing and please keep it up! :) here is chapter four!**

**Chapter 4:**

Things in Ana's life had been wonderful for the past month, and life had finally started to fall into step. In the morning she would do chores around the Lodging House, trying her best to make things easier on Kloppman and the boys, then she would meet the boys and Sarah for lunch, after which she would tag along to sell papes or go to the market with Sarah, and after both of these she would invite Sarah back to the Lodging House for tea. Tea was the one habit from high society life that Ana couldn't seem to break.

"So," Sarah began one day, "You and Mush."

"What do you mean?" Ana said confused.

"Oh, come on, you two definitely have chemistry," Ana sighed. Yes, Sarah was right they did have chemistry but Mush was just such a good friend that she couldn't ever see herself liking him like that. "Of course," Sarah continued, "He isn't the only one that's… shown an interest." Ana was going to ask what Sarah meant but at that moment several of the boys walked in and their conversation was forced to end, for Ana promised to make dinner and Mush was going to give her tips on poker before the next game.

Ana couldn't help but reflect on this as she danced with yet another man at the first ball of her American journey. She smiled weakly as the man holding her frame droned on and on, dropping names faster than she could say 'headlines.' Luckily the song had ended and they broke apart. She curtsied politely as he bowed. Before she could even breathe her grandmother appeared.

"Ana, darling there is someone I would like you to meet," she cooed, an evil smile dancing across her lips. Ana followed her to a fretful looking man, middle aged and stout, red in the face from too much smoking and drinking. He shook his head furiously and checked his pocket watch when he saw Ana and her grandmother. Her grandmother sighed and said "Oh, never mind, never mind." Shooing away Ana, something she has learned you do not take for granted. Ana quickly scurried away, past the dance floor to the open terrace that was empty.

She leaned over the edge, soaking in the light evening breeze. _What am I doing here?_ She thought looking at the elaborate red gown she wore, complete with a corset that squished her waist to the smallest it had ever been and the pearl necklace. In the reflection of the glass door she saw a demure young woman, whose face was painted beyond recognition and hair was piled high on her head with a painful number of pins.

"This isn't me," she said to herself.

"Well whoever is, is rather beautiful," a voice said below the balcony causing Ana to jump. "Sorry, sorry to scare you but could you give me a hand?" the voice asked. She looked to see a pair of eyes peering up from the edge of the balcony. "Please! I'm slipping!" Ana rushed towards him grabbing an arm and used all her strength to pull him up. The two used their collective strength to get him on the ledge. When he stood up on the balcony Ana got a good look at him. He was tall with dark hair, dressed in a wonderful suit. He had a great jaw structure and a perfect smile. Ana knew his type: heart breakers with all the money in the world and not a care to be found, simply dancing through life. She began to walk away but he caught your arm.

"Wait!" he said, "I didn't catch your name love," He flashed a smile and spoke with a slight British accent.

"Probably because I didn't throw it," she replied whipping out her trusty fan, and beginning to walk away again.

"Well, I'm Orsino Philips the Third. I was named after a character in a play, a very wealthy and charming duke," he smiled as she turned around, obviously taking it as a sign that she was impressed.

"If I remember the story correctly he was a love sick idiot, who fell in love with a page boy," Ana said making his smile fade. "Yes, Mr. Philips I am quite versed in Shakespeare."

"Then you would know that Cesario was actually the lovely Viola in disguise, meaning Orsino had wonderful taste,"

"However he did not know who Viola was, and used her to court a woman who _obviously_ wasn't interested."

"Oh, come now, Olivia could have been interested if it hadn't been that she had recently lost her brother. She just put up walls to protect her broken heart," he tried to catch her eye, this proclamation most likely made to try to make her own walls fall, but when he saw she still wasn't impressed he added, "And to keep out creeps like Malvolio," the last statement made her smile but she immediately covered it with her fan. He was going to say something when her grandmother appeared.

"Ana dear, I would like you to meet Orsino Philips the Third," she said.

"Ana?" He said. "I would not have guessed that."

"Oh, you two have met?" Her grandmother said excitedly.

"Briefly," Ana said dismissively. "Found him dangling from a balcony."

"Is that a metaphor for something?" her grandmother asked but before Ana could answer she said, "oh, never mind. Orsino's father," she gestured to the stout man from before, "worked with your grandfather's company for years. I know that he, God rest his soul, would _love_ to see you two grow… closer."

"Yes well, he can't very well see us now can he?" Ana replied. "If you will excuse me." And with that she turned on her heels and hastily walked out."

"Ana!" Her grandmother hissed, "What on earth was that?"

"Oh, grandmother do you honestly expect me to be in a relationship with someone like him?" Ana said her voice full of exasperation.

"Maybe you should think about your future," she said angrily. With tempers high Ana stormed out of the ballroom and into one of the carriages, just wanting to go home.

…

Ana walked through the door of the Lodging House and went straight up the stairs to her room. In the hallway she passed a half-naked Mush returning from the washroom.

"'Ey Ana!" He said but looked at her appearance closely then said "Woah where were you?" She let out an angry sigh and went into her room, flopping on the bed. "Ana," he said, "I'm sorry, I'se didn't mean it like that, you'se look beautiful."

"It's not that, Mush," She said in a muffled voice due to that fact that her face was buried against a cushion.

"Then what is it?" She sighed and flipped over.

"My-Grandmother-is-crazy-and-she-introduced-me-to-this-guy-and-he-is-so-infuriating-and-my-corset-is-super-tight-and-I-hate-everything-about-going-to-these-stupid-balls-because-she-just-wants-to-marry-me-off," She said trying not to sob.

"'Ey, 'ey, kiddo calm down," he said bringing her close and letting her sob in his chest. She didn't even care that he wasn't wearing a shirt. When she was all cried out, he said "Now, I'se sorry you hate these things, but if you'se goes to 'em you'se gets to stay here."

"That's true," she sniffed. She lifted herself from Mush's lap and went over to the wardrobe, pulling out a nightgown and disappearing behind a room divider. "Honestly it was just this guy," she said from behind the false wall, leaving only her silhouette for Mush to stare at as she undressed. He wasn't sure if he should look away or not, but she was so transfixing that he couldn't drop the gaze. Instead of just staring he tried to focus on what she was saying. "And then he says 'well he _obviously_ had wonderful taste,' which is kind of true but just the way he said it is so… ugh!" She appeared in a nightgown and robe, standing in front of her mirror and starting to pull the last couple of pins from her hair that now flowed in unusual waves.

"Sounds awful," Mush said. Ana turned to face him.

"You always know what to say," she whispered, opening her arms for a hug. Mush chuckled and got up, meeting her arms as she rested her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you Mushy," she whispered again, but he knew she didn't mean it the way he wished she did.

"Well isn't this just bea-_utiful_," a sarcastic voice said from the door.

"Spot!" Ana said, completely shocked. Mush mumbled something about needing to talk to Racetrack and walked outside followed by Spot. As soon as the door shut, Spot slammed Mush against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" he said, his forearm pressed against Mush's throat. Though Spot had the upper hand when it came to intimidation, Mush was just as strong, if not stronger than him. He was done with being second best and pushed Spot off of him.

"It was none of ya business is what it was," he snarled. Spot was full of rage but was going to attack when Ana stepped through the door, and as always she sang a little tune. Both of the boys' attitudes completely changed when they saw her with a light smile on her face.

"There are my two favorite boys," she sing-songed to match her melody, and taking their hands. "Whatcha doing in 'Hattan Spotty?" she asked. If it had been anyone else, Spot would've soaked them but with Ana he found it endearing.

"Pokah night, Mel," he smirked.

"Mel?" Mush and Ana said in unison.

"Yeah, Mel, short for Melody. Figure it's a good name with the little song boid we got's here."

"Hmm… Melody," Ana said. I like it.

**Authors Note: So this chapter begins to explain the title I hope! Why was Orsino hanging from a ledge? What are Spot's true feelings for Ana/Melody? Is her grandmother going to force a relationship with a rich man? Keep reading to find out! Please please please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hiya! Sorry it's been a couple days since I updated... Please keep reading and keep telling me what you think! :)**

**Chapter 5:**

A few days later, Ana was woken up Racetrack.

"'Ey sleepy head, you gotta come downstairs," he said gently.

"Ughhh," she groaned, "why?"

"Theres a hoity toity gentleman downstairs looking for you'se. Said his name was um… oriental? Kinda racist if you'se ask me…"

"Could he have said Orsino?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Oh! Yeah that's it!" Racetrack turned to leave and laughed while returning his cigar to his mouth. Anna sat back on the bed, pulled a pillow to her face and screamed. Then as quickly as she could she got ready, made sure her hair looked nice and put on some make up. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _You hate him, Ana, remember?_

She walked downstairs to find Orsino looking around with a disapproving frown from the news that the princess he had met the other night lived in a place like this.

"Mel, who's this guy?" Cowboy said gesturing to Orsino.

"Just someone I pulled up over a ledge," she said dismissively. "Which reminds me why were you hanging from a ledge in the first place?"

"Late for the party and an ex was standing by the door," he said casually.

"Oh, not a fan of awkward interactions with girls you used to court?"

"As far as she knows I still am," he smiled and Ana rolled her eyes.

"This guy givin' you trouble Mel?" Mush asked appearing on the stairwell.

"No it's fine Mush."

"I thought your name was Hanna?" he said. She raised her eyebrows and exchanged an astonished look with all the boys.

"My name is _Ana,_ thank you very much, but my nickname is Mel,"

"How on earth do you get Mel from Ana?"

"Same way you get Hanna from Ana."

"Oh, come now, dear, you ran off so fast at the party how on earth could I have learned your name?"

"I remember yours just fine Mr. Philips."

"Mel, we'se gotta get going if we'll make the morning edition," Mush said pulling her arm.

"Wait, _you_ sell newspapers?" he said disgusted.

"Well I do live in a newsboy lodging house."

"Yes, but if that were accurate you would also be a boy," he laughed and smirked, but not like Spot smirks, more of an entitled one that rich men do because they think they have you figured out.

"How do you know I'm not?" Ana's response knocked the smug grin off his face in an instant. "Come, on Mush, we have papes to sell,"

"Ana, Mel, whoever you are, please," Orsino said grabbing her arm. "Just come with me for the morning. I promise I will have you back by lunch so you can sell your little newspapers by the afternoon edition."

"My little papers?" Ana was angry, and not about to let this boy push her around. "Little papers? Listen to me you dirty little scab, the newsies have experienced more life in a week than you have in your entire gold-encrusted, padded life." Ana turned on her heels for the second time.

"I won't leave until you come with me," he called after her. Ana stopped in her tracks. "Yes, Ms. Richardson, I will wait here until you go with me. I might as well book a room for tonight."

"You'se can't _book_ a room here, your highness, dis ain't no hotel," Race said disapprovingly, "Matter-o'-fact, you'se can't stay here at all unless you'se are a newsie."

"Very well, then I will wait here until I am kicked out, and then I will wait on the sidewalk where no one can have me removed."

"If I just spend the morning with you, then you will leave?" Ana asked.

"Just for the morning and then, if you do not enjoy my company, I will be out of your hair forever." He replied, extending his arm. She sighed and dropped Mush's arm and took his hand. "Don't forget your parasol, love," he said handing her a white lace parasol from the umbrella holder by the door and she simply glared.

…

"So then Spot decides that it would be a good idea to do some target practice and shoots off Oscar's hat, and they are chasing us around, so Mush takes the ribbon from my hair and one of his shoelaces and we make a tripwire and long story short the Delancy brothers hate us, and to this day Mush still does not have a pair of shoes with matching laces." Ana said laughing.

"Wow, you all have had quite the adventure haven't you?" Orison replied. They had spent most of the morning just walking around Central Park and talking, and at the present moment were walking next to a beautiful pond.

"We did, well, before I had to leave. While I was gone they had the best adventure of them all. They were the leaders of the News Boy strike."

"Is that an accomplishment?" Ana just looked at him with an open mouth.

"Is that an accomplishment? Is that an accomplishment? They took on some of the most important people in the city and _won_. They proved that every voice deserves to be heard, even that of poor orphans and runaways." She ranted. All he could do was smile.

"You're adorable when you're angry," he said. She smiled in spite of herself.

"I've heard that before,"

"One of the boys?" He asked disappointed.

"No," she replied, "My father. He would tease me and I would get so frustrated and he would tell me how adorable I was. Well, before he was killed that is."

"I'm sorry," he said after a long pause.

"It's alright, it's been so long. He's also the one that showed me how amazing books are."

"You really love books that much?"

"Oh yes," her eyes lit up, "the absolute best thing about London was the private library my grandmother created for me. It was just shelves and shelves of books; they surrounded the room all the way up to the ceiling." She realized how much they had been speaking about herself. "Do you have a favorite book?"

"You would laugh if I told you," he said.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me," she said giving her best innocent puppy dog eyes. He chuckled to himself realizing just how much control she could have over him.

"Pride and Prejudice," he said wincing, fearing her reaction.

"Really?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Believe it or not I actually find a good love story very enjoyable," he said matter-of-factly. "I mean it is completely unrealistic but still," and with that statement all the respect she had gained for Orison was completely gone.

"It is about lunch time and we are rather close to the restaurant, so we should probably head that way," she said with detached emotion. He nodded and for a while they walked in silence. Eventually, he spoke.

"Ana, your grandmother seems very… adamant about our continuing relationship,"

"Well my grandmother does not own me," she replied, her words dripping with distain. The restaurant was right across the street and right before she entered the door, he stopped her.

"Please, Ana, please just keep in mind, I can give you the world, if you let me. I hope to see you again in the future." He leaned down and kissed her hand, then let her enter the restaurant.

Once inside she was greeted by a room of wolf whistles and comments summed up to be "Someone has a boyfriend." And she met each with an icy glare. Her death stare was met by a pair of piercing blue eyes with a smirk and raised eyebrows. _Shit,_ she thought. She really did not what to have to explain Orison to Spot. But gritting her teeth, she sat in between Spot and Mush.

"Someone looked happy," Racetrack said with a grin.

"Definitely not me, I'm just glad I never have to do that again," she said with a sigh of relief. "So, Spotty, what are you doing in 'Hattan again?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Wanted to see my favorite girl," he said, lifting her chin lightly with a fist, "I figure we needa catch up."

"Aww, Spotty, that's really sweet of you, but Mush and I already made plans," Mush who had been brooding by himself perked up at her words and looked very pleased with himself. Though it wasn't more than a clenching jaw, Ana could see that Spot was disappointed. "But I'm sure it be okay if you joined us, wouldn't it Mushy?" she asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Um, well, I'se guess so, sure," he mumbled. Ana smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Great," she said, "It'll just be like old times!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Mel, would ya get down from there, you'se are going to break your neck!" Mush shouted standing at the trunk of the tree that she had just climbed up.

"Oh, come on, Mush, don't be such a fuddy duddy. It's not like this is the first tree I've climbed." She called back.

"No, but it's a pretty tall tree, and I'se just don't think it's very safe," he hoped reason would get her to climb down. Spot had been selling the last of his papes, and upon finishing sauntered over and assessed the scene. He looked from Mush to Ana, shrugged his shoulders and began to climb.

"If you'se wanna protect her, then you'se gotta be near her," he said smirking, pulling himself up to perch next to Melody.

"Or you'll make her fall," Mush grumbled to himself.

Spot paused, and chuckled to himself, before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair and saying "Well you'se really do look like a song boid now."

"Look at the view Spotty!" she breathed looking around at the city they called home.

"Yeah, I'se sees something pretty beautiful myself," he whispered looking at her try to take in the scene. She looked back at him and he quickly looked away and pointed off into the distance. "If you look close you'se can see the Brooklyn Bridge," she laughed at his statement; leave it to Spot to work Brooklyn into every conversation.

"I wish I could stay up here forever," she sighed, but as she did she forgot the fact that she sat on a branch and stretched out her arms and arched her back, making her loose her balance. Spot reacted but not quickly enough, a scream resounded but from which isn't certain, followed by the light thump of impact, not on the ground but in someone's arms. Ana opened her eyes and found Mush looking down at her, his eyes burning with rage.

"God damn it Ana!" Mush exclaimed. He normally would never swear at a lady, and only in serious matters did he use her real name. "What were you thinking?"

"I…" she started.

"Oh, that's right you weren't. You'se was too focused on pretty boy to even realize that you could've gotten hurt. That he _let _you get hurt," once Mush saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes he gently let her down, and turned away, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "I'm sorry Ana, I just hate to see you hurt," he said in a soft tone.

"Mush, you can't protect me from everything," she said.

"I'se knows but still," he replied. A small smile formed on her face.

"Well, I'm glad I have a friend who cares enough to get mad at me sometimes," her smile grew, and he grinned halfheartedly. Though Mush was glad to have Ana happy with him, he feared a friend is all he would ever be. Spot, who had been too stunned to even get down from the tree, gracefully jumped to the grass.

"Mel, you'se okay?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Luckily I had good ol' Mush here."

_Yeah, _Mush thought, _good ol' Mush saves the day yet again. Just like old times._

"So, Mel, you'se wanna come to Brooklyn tomorrow?" Spot asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," Mush said, placing a hand protectively on the small of Ana's back.

"I don't think I asked you'se," Spot replied through a clenched jaw stepping closer to Mush.

"You'se couldn't even stop her from falling in the tree just now how do you'se expect to protect her in _Brooklyn_ of all places," Mush scoffed.

"What's wrong with Brooklyn, Mushy boy?" Spot smirked, attempting to keep his cool.

"It ain't no place for a girl like Ana," Mush said.

"And what kind a girl would that be?" Ana exclaimed, pulling away from Mush's touch.

"I'se just meant that…" Mush began.

"You meant that I can't take care of myself. Oh God, Mush you are just like my grandmother, just like Orsino, telling me where I can and can't go. I can't believe you!" Ana took a breath. All Mush could do is look at her with wide eyes.

"Ana, I," he began again.

"Save it for one of your whores, Mush! You know what Spot, let's go to Brooklyn right now," she exclaimed in an angry voice. Spot, who once more had been struck dumb by the events, simply extended his hand which she took and they headed off in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge.

…

Ana woke up with a pounding headache. Last night she had been extremely angry and when one of the newsies had offered her a drink she took it. And another, and another until she had passed out. Now she heard muffled snickering and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was surrounded by a group of younger boys.

"Hello," she said in a groggy voice. All of the boys' eyes widened, and when they heard someone clear his throat they left the room as quickly as possible.

"They aren't used to having goils around," Spot explained as he handed her a glass of water.

"Why on earth did you let me drink that much?" Anna groaned. He shrugged.

"You'se were angry, needed to blow off some steam," he explained as if it were obvious. All she could do was groan again. He laughed, "drink up doll face." Anna glared at him but obeyed drinking the water. It was odd, Spot Conlon, leader of Brooklyn who could make everyone else do exactly what he wanted, had a hard time asking her to do anything he thought would make her upset. "When you'se are ready we'll sell papes." She nodded and he left the room.

After a short walk they were at the distribution center, and Spot said she could wait by the gate when he went in to get the papes, because the man who ran the center didn't like to have people there who weren't buying. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a couple of boys looking at her, but she simply ignored them and moved closer to Spot. At the sound of a bell a huge crowd formed that pushed Anna away from the entrance and into the mouth of an alley. The boys she saw earlier moved towards her, and the hairs on the back of her hair stood on end. Disoriented and scared, Ana didn't know what else to do except back away.

"Where you goin' goily?" the tallest one asked with a smirk. The other two began to laugh, and the buffest cracked his knuckles. She kept walking backwards until she felt a cold brick wall. She had managed to trap herself and was now at the mercy of these three boys.

One bounded towards her and she threw up her right fist which connected with his jaw. Another came at her from the back and she jabbed her elbow into his stomach. The first had recovered from her blow and came towards her. She was about to attack when the other two pinned her arms against the wall. She did her best to fight but the first drew a knife. A slimy grin grew on his face as he taunted her, placing the blade against her cheek, slowly bringing it down her body, his smile growing wider when it hits her chest and even wider when it grazed her crotch. He expected to see fear in her eyes, but instead he saw a burning fire. She spit in his eye. Anger overcame him and the smile left his face as he punched her repeatedly in the face and stomach.

"Spot!" she screamed when she finally found her voice. "SPOT!" she screeched in an octave one can only reach if they are in true danger.

"Shut up!" the man said and punched her in the stomach again.

"Ana!" she heard someone exclaim.

"SPOT!" she screamed again, and he brought the blade to her cheek making a deep slice from her eye to her jawbone.

"ANA!" Spot screamed. He had found her in the alley, pulled the first man away from her and pushed him against a wall. Spot's second in command, Bear, an extremely large boy of seventeen, and his third in command, Scar, aptly named for the huge scar across his face, appeared, and the two simply crossed their arms and waited for the two pinning her down to release her before they "took care" of them. Once she was released all Ana could do was collapse and watch Spot beat the boy within inches of his life, only stopping when Bear and Scar pulled him away. As soon as the boy had run off Spot remembered Ana and ran to her.

"Ana," he whispered.

"Spot," she whimpered when he touched her face. He brought his forehead to hers and let her cry. As soon as she had calmed down enough, he took his handkerchief out of his pocket.

"I need to apply pressure," he explained as he slowly brought the cloth to her face.

"I wanna go home, Spot," she whispered.

"Okay," he said softly, slightly hurt. "I'll take you home." He brought her hand to the handkerchief and scooped her up, cradling her head against his chest.

…

By the time they got to the Lodging House, all of the newsies were back. When Spot entered the room carrying Ana, all conversation stopped, and all they could do was stare at her. Jack rushed forward and tried to take her from Spot's arms, but he wouldn't let go.

"Spot, it's okay, I got her," Jack said, but when Spot shook his head, Jack nodded, and led him up to her room, and placed her on the bed. She was completely silent as Kloppman dressed her wounds, with Spot and Jack watching with concerned looks from behind him.

The three were about to leave when she whimpered and in a low voice called, "Spot," He quickly turned on his heels and ran to her side.

"I'm here, Melody," he whispered.

"Take care of this," she said raising a hand and tracing a bruise along his face. He laughed.

"C'mon Mel, you'se think the King of Brooklyn can't take a punch?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot," she said, a small smile forming.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Get some sleep kiddo," she simply nodded and he left her room.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she was woken from shouting in the distance that grew louder and louder.

"I don't give a damn if she needs rest I need to see her!" a familiar voice exclaimed before bursting in the room. She locked eyes with Mush, and assumed he had been out for some reason and had just got in. For a moment, all he could do was stare at her, but then he snapped out of his trance and ran to her side.

"Oh, Ana," he said, tracing the wound along her cheek. She began to cry at his touch.

"I'm… Sorry," she said between sobs.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I... should… have… listened… to… you…" she managed to get out.

"Oh, Ana, no. I was being over protective. I was just afraid…" his voice trailed off.

"You were afraid something like this would happen?" he nodded, and cupped her face in his hands. "Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. He lifted her up and she buried her face in his chest, and cried until she fell into a blissful sleep, safe in Mush's arms once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi again! OHMYGOODNESS! I just figured out how to use the statistic thingamajig on my story and I've had almost 100 views in the US! WOW! Thanks! Also thank you to my readers to the UK! Also I really really really appreciate the comments and follows and favorites! You all rock! I go back to school tomorrow so I might not be able to update as much but I will try! So... I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**Chapter 7:**

Ana woke up the next day with a throbbing head (again), but this time for a different reason. It took her a moment to remember the events of yesterday, especially why Mush was asleep in her bed.

"Mush," she whispered poking his face, "Mushhhh!"

"Ugh, Kloppman, I was havin' a nice dream, why'd you'se gotta wake me up?"

"What was the dream about?" Ana asked giggling.

"Well when I came home last night… wait," Mush's eyes shot open and he looked at the girl he held. "Hello," he said hesitantly.

"Hi," she replied before burrowing her face back into his chest. "What time is it anyway?"

"Um…" Mush said grabbing the small clock on her bedside table, "Quarter to nine. Wow, Kloppman didn't wake us up…"

"Yeah normally I get up on my own but I guess I forgot to set the alarm… OHMYGOODNESS I HAVE BRUNCH," Ana realized, and shot out of bed, running around her room like a mad person, grabbing clothes and hats, bringing them to the mirror then discarding them on the bed.

"What the hell is 'brunch'?" Mush questioned, still half asleep. Normally he would be half done with the morning edition by now, so he enjoyed the chance to sleep in.

"It's a rich people thing, they don't like waking up early enough for breakfast, and by lunch they are extremely hungry so they combined the two meals, and on Sundays before you go to Church you aren't supposed to have any food, so you have Sunday Brunch after."

"Why aren't you'se at Church?"

"I was supposed to be," Ana answered stepping behind the room divider and changing as quickly as humanly possible, "but I'll just say I went to the chapel nearby with Kloppman."

Moments later she emerged in a beautiful white gown, with soft yellow beading. She hastily sat in front of her dresser which held a mirror atop it. She brushed out her hair and tied it back in a neat bun, and placed a floppy white hat on top.

"And how the hell are you'se gunna explain dat shiner?" Mush asked, slowing waking up.

"The wonders of makeup, Mushy," Ana replied applying foundation to her bruises as gently as possible, but it still made her cringe.

"Alright," he countered getting up and making his way over to her, then bending down so their heads would be level. "Well what about that scar right there?" he asked gesturing to the mirror. Ana examined the cut; it went from her eye to her jaw and was all red and swollen. She couldn't even try to conceal it because a single touch made her cry out. Tears began to form in her eyes yet again.

"Oh Mush," she said again burying her head into his neck. "What am I going to do?"

He lifted her chin and wiped away her tears, locked eyes with her before saying, "You'se are gunna walk into the hoity toity restaurant, order anythin' ya like, and hold you'se head high. 'Cause dat is how the Ana _I_ know deals with sit-i-ations such as dis," he said making her smile.

"You're right, and besides, it will only be my grandmother and her friends who are too blind to see if I've grown an extra head," she said, laughing for the first time since the accident. Mush put his head in the crook of her neck and they both looked into the mirror.

"Now how's on earth would you'se get an idea like that?" he said raising an eyebrow, causing Ana to laugh even harder.

"You should probably go sell," she said.

"I'se missed the morning edition, but I'll go after lunch," he replied, flopping back down on the bed. Ana rummaged in her purse until she came across a silver coin, and flicked it over to Mush. "Ana, I'se can't take your money," he said hesitantly, eyes widening over the coin. It was more than he could earn in a week.

"Nonsense, I was going to use it to buy you a present anyways. Just use it for something you want, instead of newspapers and I am perfectly happy," she replied, standing up and grabbing her parasol.

"Okay," he said and stood up, kissing her less-injured cheek.

"How do I look?" Ana asked gesturing to her outfit. Mush stopped for a moment and took it in. The dress was form fitting on the top, solid white material in a deep V neckline under a long sleeved lace slip that had a full collar and was embellished with yellow jewels. The skirt was the same material, and even complete with a bustle.

"Amazing, but I'se gotta be honest, it makes your ass look huge," he said.

"Mushy," she said sweetly, "That is the whole point." He merely shrugged his shoulders and exited the room, gesturing her to follow.

…

Ana ran into the restaurant and found her grandmother's party seated in the back room. As soon as she passed through the doors her grandmother hastily ran to her fretting in hushed tones.

"Annabelle Cecilia Richardson! Where on earth have you been? Oh no matter, you are here now. What on earth happened to your face?!" She took Ana's face in her hands making Ana flinch.

"I'll explain later, Grandmother, right now let's just have brunch," she replied nervously smiling at the whispering old women.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best. Well no matter, Ana, we have a special seat for you!" her grandmother proclaimed in a mischievous voice.

"_We?!_" Ana whispered harshly, but her grandmother did not answer, simply pushed her to a seat, and a tall figure hastily stood and pulled out her chair. Due to their swollen nature, her eyes took a moment to adjust but once they did she recognized the figure.

"We meet again Ms. Richardson," he said once she was seated.

"It does seem that way Mr. Philips," she replied with detached emotion. For a moment he just gazed at her, perplexed, and as if entranced, and slowly raised a hand to her cheek. She winced at his touch.

"What happened?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing you would care about," she answered, a false smile painted on her face as to not alert her grandmother to trouble.

"If I'm not mistaken, _you_ are the one with complete disinterest in everything _I_ do."

"Well yes you are correct."

"Ana, would you please talk to me? Was my company that off-putting the other day?"

"Well… no…" she began.

"Exactly, then why on earth do you detest me so?"

"It isn't you I detest, it's this world! I want to be free and live my own life, is that too much to ask?"

"From the looks of it being 'free' has done nothing but cause you pain," he exclaimed. She paused for a moment, he had a point.

"Just because something is painful sometimes," she began in a slow voice, "doesn't mean one should leave behind the good."

"Then shouldn't the same statement go for this part of your life?" he asked again.

"There isn't enough joy to outweigh the pain."

"Oh look at you two!" her grandmother cooed, "Thick as thieves already!" Ana smiled at her grandmother, and then brought her fan to her face to cover her scowl. Orsino laughed at her and she glared, wiping the smug grin off his face.

"Orsino," one of the older ladies who wore head to toe feathers began, "Will you be accompanying Annabelle to the End of Summer Ball?" He hesitated.

"Well, that's a month away, and I feel Ms. Richardson and I should get to know each other better," Ana mentally applauded this diplomatic answer. No wonder he had girls falling all over him.

"Oh, pish posh!" the woman said, "I think that you should just make 'Ms. Richardson' as you called her, Mrs. Philips already!" Orsino laughed, as did Ana, and for once, they exchanged a look of mutual emotion crossed between the two, just not the kind the old women seated at the table were hoping for.

…

"Goodbye, Grandmother," Ana said kissing the woman's cheeks.

"Ana," Orsino called. She shut her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "May I walk you home?" Ana opened her mouth to respond but her grandmother answered for her.

"She would love to!" the old woman exclaimed. "Unless, she would rather stay and explain to me how on earth she got so marked," she added, gesturing to her bruised face.

"Let's go before it gets too late!" Ana called taking Orsino's arm.

For most of the short walk back to the Lodging House they were silent, but as soon as it was in sight, Orsino spoke.

"Ana," he pleaded, "my offer still stands."

"You've known me a week and are already proposing?"

"Believe it or not, I find myself very… taken with you Annabelle," she hated being called Annabelle by anyone other than her grandmother. "Don't you see that I can give you the world? What can those _newsboys_ give you? Well, other than fleas."

Ana laughed, "Wow, you really know how to charm a girl, huh? Yes, the way to my heart Mr. Philips is to insult my friends."

"Yes well at least I could keep you safe!" he exclaimed.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about keeping me safe in the real world!" she yelled right back.

"If you were with me, you wouldn't have to be in the real world."

"Any world that isn't this one," she gestured around the streets of New York, "is not one I would wish to live in." She paused to regain her composure. "Good day Mr. Philips." With that she made her way back to the Lodging House, where she shed the signs of high society and spent the evening with her boys, perfectly content, well, for now at least.

**What is going to happen with Ana and Orsino? Is he ****_ever_**** going to give up? Is she going to give into the temptations of an easy life? Will Mush admit his feelings? Or will Spot? Does Ana feel the same for either of them? Is this turning into a soap opera? Keep reading to find out! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's chapter 8 :)**

**Chapter 8:**

"Morning!" Ana called cheerily, to the boys groggily walking down the stairs.

"Mel, why da hell are you'se so happy in the morning?" Racetrack groaned.

"Maybe because I don't drink as much as you," Ana replied pinching Race's cheek. He pulled away and gave her a stink eye which she answered with a grin before handing him a cup of coffee. He smiled and kissed her cheek in thanks.

"So, Mel'dy, am I going to get the chance to sell wid my favorite goil today?" Kid Blink asked. Ana shrugged.

"Sure I guess!" she said grabbing her coat.

"Sorry Blink, Ana's sellin' wid me today," Mush said as he appeared from the stairwell, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Ever since what happened with Spot, Mush hasn't let Ana out of his sight unless absolutely necessary. She appreciated how much he cared, but it was getting a little annoying to not be allowed with any of the other boys.

"Oh, Mush, come on, I would be perfectly safe with Blink and Race and Pie," she replied shrugging off his shoulders.

"True," he said with a heavy sigh. "But didn't you'se promise Davey you'd sell wid him?"

"Oh yeah… Ok Blink, let's hang out after you guys finish for the morning," she said hoping to compromise. He smiled and nodded, lightly punching her shoulder.

The group walked out to the distribution center, but found a tall, unfamiliar newsie was already in line. His clothes were oddly clean and he pulled a golden pocket watch from his ironed trousers.

"How long must we wait for papers?" he asked before turning. Ana gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she practically screamed.

"You told me that there was nothing worth your while in my world, so I decided to give yours a try," Orsino shrugged. Ana was enraged but paused for a second, this was actually a very sweet gesture. She smiled a malicious grin.

"Alright, let's see if you got what it takes to be a newsie," she crossed her arms and exchanged looks with the boys. This was going to be fun to watch.

…

"C'mon Orsino, time for lunch," Ana called, going off with the boys. Orsino was exhausted. Never had he worked before, and carrying a hundred papers that Jack convinced him to get was not helping. Once they got to the restaurant Orsino plopped down at the nearest table, adjacent to the one with the rest of the newsies. Taking pity on the poor guy, Racetrack decided to take the seat next to him.

"Not as easy as it looks huh?" Race chuckled.

"That was terrible, how do you do it every day?" Orsino questioned with exasperation.

"Eh, de foist day's always de hardest," Race shrugged. Orsino heard Ana laugh, a new, melodious sound that explained her nickname. Orsino couldn't take his eyes off of her, the way her hair flowed with a gentle shine, giving the illusion of a halo around her fair face. Her green eyes lit up as she laughed, gold flakes catching the light. She scrunched her freckle dusted nose, and smiled at the boys surrounding her. He knew that he could never make her that happy. Racetrack followed Orsino's gaze and laughed to himself.

"You'se should take a picture, it'll last longer," Race teased.

"Wouldn't do her justice," he breathed.

"You'se like her that much?" Orsino nodded at Race's question.

"She'd never look at me like that though. What do they have that I don't?" Race leaned back in his chair, once again feeling sorry for the sap.

"Okay, I'se will fill you'se in on all the… dynamics of our Mel'dy's life. Da coily haired one next to her wid the hat is Mush. He used to be a player, but ever since Ana came home, he's been like a lost pup. He's 'er protector now, especially since the incident in Brooklyn," because of Orsino's expression Race decided to back up. "Ana went to Brooklyn with Spot, da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies after havin' a fight wid Mush, and while she was there she got jumped. Spot nearly killed the bastards, 'specially 'cause he's in love wid Ana too. Now da one on 'er left is Cowboy, da leadah of the 'Hattan newsies. He's basically 'er big brudda, and almost more protective than Mush and Spot, well he would be if Sarah, his goil wasn't around. Da one next ta Cowboy is Davey. He's educated, likes you, and became a newsie after his dad got hoit. He's absolutely star struck by Mel'dy, dey talk 'bout books for hours upon hours."

"Oh great, she even has someone to talk to about the only thing she likes about me," Orsino grumbled.

"I'se guess you'se is right, but stop interruptin' or I'll stop tellin'," Race snapped making Orsino shut his trap. "Okay, now da one wid the eye patch is Kid Blink, he and Ana are good friends, along wid Pie Eatah and me. I tink of myself as a fadder figure in alotta ways. Odda dan us, it's pretty simple, she's like a modda to 'em cause they didn't know 'er before." Orsino was quiet for a long time.

"There's something about her," he said finally.

"Join da club," Race replied while lighting his cigar.

"I think I've outstayed my welcome," Orsino mumbled while getting up from the table and rushing out the door. When Ana saw, she told the boys she would be right back and followed him out.

"'Oy, richy, where ya headed?" Ana called teasingly.

"Figured I would get out of your way," he said without turning.

"Hey! Wait!" She called running after him, but when he still didn't respond, she grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Just realized you probably didn't want me around."

"Well you won't know if you leave," she said with a wink, walking back into the restaurant. She figured that this boy had tried so hard, maybe he was worth a second chance. "Come on I'll introduce you to the newsies," she said taking his hand. He smiled and followed her in, ecstatic for her change of heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry It's been a while (Combination of school and writers block). Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 9:**

"'Ey, it's the richy!" Pie Eater called when they got to the distribution center. The boys had taken pity on Orsino, and he had sort of become an adopted newsie the past couple of days. (Being such, his nickname became "Richy") Mush wasn't a fan of having him around, but Ana convinced him it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Heya Pie," Orsino replied. His faux news boy clothes had slowly gotten more and more genuine with time, becoming wrinkled and dirty. Pie Eater spit in his hand and offered it to Orsino who cringed and recoiled. The boys chuckled; Orsino wasn't quite a newsie yet.

"So how long until you'se go back to yer rich life?" Mush asked. Orsino's smile faded and Ana jabbed Mush in the ribs.

"Actually, tomorrow," he replied softly.

"Really?" Ana asked surprised. For some reason she had grown attached to Orsino being around.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you… alone," he mumbled to Ana. She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the group. Mush's jaw clenched. "So, as I said, today is the last day I pose as a newsie."

"Yes."

"I have seen your life here and I realize that somehow you think this world is what you want, what you need even, but it's not. Ana, this isn't what you need. I see the bruises you cover with makeup; I see the scars you try to hide. I can't bear to see you hurt," Ana scoffed and dropped his hand. "Would you just hear me out?!" he practically screamed. She looked up to him and gave him a look that could kill, but nodded for him to continue. "I want you to be happy; I want to _make_ you happy." Ana was going to reply when she heard shouts from the crowd where the boys stood. She heard an unmistakable voice call out to her.

"God dammit Mush! I'se just wanna see her!" Spot bellowed, as he raised an arm to blacken Mush's eye when Ana ran to them.

"Spot," she breathed. He dropped his arms and stood away, restrained. The two hadn't seen each other since the accident. Mush moved in front of Ana, and protectively wrapped an arm around her waist, as she peeked over his shoulder. Her small frame trembled. Everything was happening so fast, her head was spinning. She wanted more than anything to jump into Spot's arms and forget the world, but she couldn't get her feet to move from Mush's embrace.

"Hiya, little song boid," Spot smirked, his icy eyes were soft and his smile was inviting, this side of Spot was one barely anyone had ever seen, and now he wore it in front of everyone, hoping to coax her away from her human shield. He could only see her eyes and they still looked scared. Somehow after the shock wore off, Spot became the face of the incident, and he knew he needed to win her trust again. He slowly lifted a hand and offered it to her. She looked at it, then at Mush. Mush looked into her eyes, and he could practically see her internal monologue. He sighed and nodded, stepping away from her and letting her fully face Spot, both exposed, both scared. He didn't dare move. There was an excruciatingly long pause with everyone in the group silent until a small voice came out from behind her.

"Ana, you didn't answer me," Orsino said, annoyance filling his words. She looked back at him and the ring in his palm, then at Spot, with an empty palm but an inviting face. She paused for another moment, and then took a step. Then another, and another until she stood inches from Spot. He held his breath and slowly moved his open hand onto her scar.

"I'se is so sorry Ana," he whispered as a tear fell down her face.

"You said you would protect me, Spot."

"I'se know I did, but," she cut him off.

"You let me get hurt. You couldn't keep me safe." He simply nodded at her words and looked at the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly against her body. "Thank you, Spotty." She whispered.

"Fer what?" he asked, genuinely surprised yet soaking in every detail of her wonderful embrace.

"Letting me live," she replied, stepping away from him. She turned and looked at Orsino who had been listening and watching intently. He simply nodded, but handed her the handkerchief. "Orsino, I,"

"No Ana, keep it. In case you change your mind," she sighed but nodded and he walked away. She turned back to her boys who all looked at her with confusion.

"Well," she began and slipped the ring into her pocket, "what are we waiting for? Let's sell some papes!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, sorry its been a while since I've posted, a combination of lack of internet, school, and writers block. Anyways, I really want to hear from you, so PLEASE review. I have a couple chapters left after which I could just end it, or there could be more to the story, but that depends on YOU! :) please enjoy Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10:**

Ana sat on her bed holding up the diamond ring to the light, letting it sparkle. She thought of the parties and the endless trips to far off places to see the many wonders of the world. She sighed and then thought of the terrible dinners, the estates that might as well be cages, and the idea of silence all her life. She then slipped the ring onto her finger and realized it was a perfect fit. Right as she began to smile and admire it the door swung open. She quickly put her hand behind her back and smiled at Kid Blink as he entered the room.

"Hiya Mel, sorry to boist in, but I'se didn't have a free hand to knock," Both of his hands held cups of a steaming substance. "Thought I'se would bring you'se some tea."

"Oh, thanks Blink," she beamed and gestured for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Now what are you'se hiding behind yer back?" he said raising an eyebrow. She sighed and winced showing him her hand. "Holy sh-"

"I know, I know," she exclaimed.

"Richy _proposed?!_ And you'se _accepted?!_" His eye was wide in exasperation.

"Yes but no, I didn't accept, but I didn't really answer…" she said.

"What doya mean you'se didn't answer?"

"Well he asked and then Spot showed up and he handed me the ring and left."

"They're gunna kill him," he said.

"They won't if they don't know," she replied her voice sharp and her look intense. Blink held is hands up in surrender.

"My lips are sealed," Ana smiled at her friend and threw her arms around him. "'Ey, you'se are gunna make me spill my tea!"

…

"'Ey, Melody, Davey is sick today so why don't you'se sell wid me? I'se haven't had da pleasure in a while," Cowboy asked, lowering himself into a silly bow. Ana just laughed and nodded, following Cowboy off to the distribution center.

"You'se aren't upset about dat?" Race asked Mush gesturing to Ana and Cowboy goofing around.

"Nah, Cowboy can take care of her," Mush replied shrugging his shoulders.

Soon the boys had gotten their papers and began to split up, but Blink, Race, and Mush had decided to stick together today. A couple of girls walked by and the three exchanged a look and shot after them.

"'Scuse me, would you'se lovely ladies like to buy a pape or two?" Race said tipping his hat. The girls began to giggle.

"It be a real honor to sell you'se papes," Blink said hoping to be charming, something he hadn't always been good at. Race sighed and shook his head making the girls laugh again. Both boys looked at Mush to play his part. He looked back at Anna who was trying to grab cowboys hat, oblivious to the rest of them. He shrugged and sauntered up to the girls.

"What these two idiots mean is, we'se are just some newsies tryin' to make a living, and if you'se buy a pape, you can help us and get the news," Mush said flashing a grin and sad puppy dog eyes. The two qualities should not have fit together but for whatever reason they could make the girls swoon. Two of the girls nodded furiously but the leader had a small grin and held back.

"Tell you what," she purred, slowly walking up to Mush, peering up at him and pulling a paper from under his arm. "I will buy a paper, and you will take me out tonight," the other girls giggled more than ever but Mush just blushed.

"Well that's sure nice of you'se miss… but you see," Mush was cut off by Racetrack dragging him away and motioning for the girls to stay where they were.

"Are you'se crazy?!" Race asked. "That goil is gorgeous and you'se are going to turn her down?"

"I'se is not interested in her Race! I'se only want Anna," Mush replied trying to make his friend understand.

"That might not happen Mush," Blink hesitantly interjected.

"Whaddo ya mean?" Mush asked, his brow furrowing. Blink sighed.

"I'se promised I wouldn't say," Blink couldn't finish his statement because Mush slammed him against the nearby wall.

"What?" Mush growled.

"Richy… proposed," Blink choked out from under Mush's grasp. Mush's head began to spin as he let Blink down. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she didn't tell him. "Lemme explain," Blink tried but Mush had already walked back to the girl.

"Meet me at Central Park at around eight," he said his face cold and emotionless. The girl smirked seductively and walked away, flipping him a coin.

**Betcha didn't see that coming ;) anyway, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there, sorry I haven't posted in a while, things are getting pretty hectic here. Well anyways, I may start editing old chapters because I reread some of them and am really not happy with the quality. If I do, and make any significant changes, I will let you know. Please enjoy this chapter (REVIEWS ARE WELCOME)**

**Chapter 11:**

"Hey, Mush," Ana exclaimed, bounding down the hallway to grab her companion by the arm. "I was thinking we could take a walk tonight since it's so nice out!"

"I can't," he mumbled, shaking off her hand and turning away from her, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Mush, what's wrong?" She asked noticing the ice in his tone as concern rose in hers.

"Nothin' to worry your pretty little head over," he spat sarcastically. "I'se have plans, tanks for askin'."

"You're the one that mentioned wanting to hang out earlier…" She trailed off as he turned to face her, anger in his face, and most shockingly in his eyes.

"Yeah well that was before I'se found out – " he started to accuse her of lying, but couldn't seem to form the words. "Before I'se found out I'se got a date tonight." He murmured for the second time and turned to leave but once again she stopped him.

"A date? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?" Her tone was a mix of teasing and hurt.

"Well there's a lot of secrets between us now I'se guess," He looked up at her one last time, the anger replaced with heart break, and he left the hallway without another word.

"Tough break, kid," Racetrack's voice drifted from behind her. She turned to face him to see a cigar hanging from his mouth and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Who'se he going out with?" She inquired, moving closer to the Italian news boy.

"Some goil we met while sellin'. A hot one I might add," Race chuckled, looking off into the distance picturing the scene from earlier that day.

"Oh," Ana mumbled, her eyes downcast. Her heart sank for reasons she couldn't comprehend, so she went to her room and fell on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to decipher what she felt. Racetrack followed her, and silently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kid," Racetrack said pulling her back to reality. "what's wrong?"

"I dunno, I guess I just didn't really expect him to date. I mean, I know that's incredibly stupid and naïve, I mean his nick name is Mush after all, but still, he hasn't had a girlfriend since I've gotten here," She spoke quickly, her tone fretful, which is why it shocked her when Race began to laugh. "What?" she asked raising herself to eye level.

"You'se really don't know do ya?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Know what?" She asked, raising herself up to eye level. Race began to laugh.

"Forget it, kid. I'se gotta go, there's gunna be a pokah game soon."

"Is that all you guys play?" Ana let out an exasperated sigh as she spoke. Race simply shrugged and walked out of the room. She wrinkled her nose and went to her window. Because of Racetrack, her room now smelled like cigar smoke. She climbed out the window and sat on the fire escape, listening to the sounds of the world. In the distance, she heard the sound of a girl laughing, and her heart clenched, fearing that it was who Mush was out with.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought. _What is this feeling?_ She put a hand over her chest and began to massage it in slow circles, as if this would alleviate the knot that grew as she thought. _Am I… Am I jealous?!_ She wondered. It couldn't be though; she and Mush had never been anything more than a friend, that's how she liked it, isn't it? She looked up at the stars and thought of all the times Mush was her protector, or her best friend. Her shoulder to cry on, or the only one that could make her laugh. She thought of one night in particular.

…

It hadn't been too long after she had moved back, and she still wasn't used to New York time, so slumber eluded her. She decided it was a nice enough night to go star gazing, so she climbed up to the roof. That's when she saw him: a silhouette figure in the distance, sitting on a crate, looking up at the sky. He took a sip from a bottle, and turned his head. He must've seen her because he turned in alarm.

"Ana?" he asked cautiously. She recognized his voice, and all at once any fear she had washed away.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. He relaxed and gestured for her to sit. As she walked closer she examined him, he was wearing his sleeping attire, meaning only a pair of trousers. "Whatcha doing up here Mushy?" She teased, taking a seat next to him. Around most people, both of their appearances (her being in only a night gown that is) would've embarrassed her, but with Mush she didn't care.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied simply, offering her the bottle. She took it and then took a gulp of the mystery liquid. She began to cough and sputter as the acid hit her throat. He could only laugh, taking back the bottle as he did so. "Not a big fan of whiskey, are we?" he said flashing a half smile. She shook her head. He shrugged and took another swig, changing his position so his elbows rested on his knees and his head hung between his crossed arms. "What about you?" he inquired, nudging her with the bottle and looking up.

"Still on England time I guess," She replied, mimicking his shrug. He laughed, but she felt it was only half-hearted. She looked at her friend for the first time in a very long time. In the moonlight, he seemed different. His exposed skin looked as if it was sculpted in marble, and his voice was low, a cross between a growl and the rumbling of thunder, yet somehow it was soft and comforting at the same time. Despite this, she couldn't help but notice how tired he seemed, his brown eyes looked more serious since the last time they had met oh so many years ago. Some combination of pity, and liquid courage willed her to start to run her hand along his back. A soft moan escaped his lips, and she could tell how over worked and tired his muscles were. She continued to massage him, and for a moment, they were silent.

"I like this," she said finally, her words soft and breathy.

"And what exactly is that?" He asked, raising himself up to look at her. She slung her arm around his shoulders and moved closer as a breeze blew through the open air. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and she smiled, soaking in his warmth.

"This, you and me. With everyone else, I always feel like I have to be somebody, but with you, I'm myself."

"Hmmm," he replied, seemingly lost in thought as he gazed down at her face, then across the skyline.

"Mush," she began after another long pause.

"Yeah?" he replied softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her emerald green eyes looking up at him. His brown ones looked back, and for a moment, all she could see was pain. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"Right now? Nothin'"

"You seem sad though," she pressed. He simply shrugged.

"Things are different now, Ana, I'se have had to grow up, I'se guess I'm always worryin' now a days. It's just so stressful, you know, to be at the bottom of the heap, with barely enough to eat," as he said this Ana brought herself closer to him, placing her head to his chest and just holding him. He sighed, but this time it wasn't sad as much as content. "When I'm with you'se though, I forget about all that," his grip tightened around her small frame, and for that moment, everything was perfect.

…

"You'se are a liar and a cheat!" She heard one of the boys exclaim from the other room, pulling her back into reality. Normally she would go investigate what had happened, possibly stop a fight. She knew later there would probably be wounds to attend to, and quarrels to resolve but she didn't want to think about that right now, she couldn't think about that. All she could do was sit and think about Mush and the fact that somewhere down the line, she had fallen totally and completely, unconditionally in love with him.

**I feel like the story needed to move on, don't you agree? I recently thought of the flashback and thought I would add it in.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AS PER AN EARLIER NOTE IF I DO NOT RECEIVE MANY REVIEWS THE STORY WILL END SOON.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to those who reviewed, hopefully y'all will keep it up! :) Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12:**

"Pie, you know better than to play against Racetrack," Ana scolded as she cleaned Pie Eater's latest wound. "And how the hell did you think you could get away with calling him a cheater?" The news boy simply shrugged and winced at her touch.

"Is dis really necessary, Mel?" He asked as she applied more alcohol to the wound.

"Yes, unless you want _another_ infection," she replied as she began to work on the cut along his cheekbone. "I will never understand why boys feel they need to fight," she mused. Pie was about to answer when someone burst into the room. Startled, Ana turned to see who it was, only to find Mush looking quite pleased with himself.

"'Ey Mush," Pie Eater called, while Ana simply turned back to her work, only paying attention to if the cut needed stitches or bandages.

"Why hello Pie Eater," Mush replied, practically dancing across the room.

"How'd the date go?" Race asked from his bunk.

"Amazing! I'se really like this goil," he replied, plopping himself down on his own bed.

"Anything… interesting happen?" Skittery piped up, a devilish smile dancing across his lips. Mush simply grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aw, come on Mush," Race begged.

"Sorry boys, I don't kiss and tell," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Pie began, "But if we know Mush, and we know mush, it was way more than kissin'. OW!" Ana abruptly got up from her place, apologized for hurting Pie Eater, instructed him on how to dress the wound and flew out of the room. "What's her problem?" he asked.

"She had a bad day," Racetrack shrugged and thumbed through a worn book. Mush's entire attitude seemed to shift, and he looked sad, almost angry. Without another word he jumped out of the window and climbed up to the roof.

"What's _his_ problem?" Pie Eater asked.

"Somethin' tells me the high and mighty Mush was exaggerating how well the date went, n' pro'lly not for our benefit either," Race mused looking off in the direction of the window.

When Mush got up to the roof, he realized she had beaten him to it. It took a moment for him to approach her, but eventually he silently took a seat next to her. She took a swig from the bottle in her clenched fist, then made a face and shook her head at the taste. He chuckled and shook his head. She glanced up at him before scowling and taking another sip.

"What?" he asked. "Are you mad about before?" She remained silent and looked at the ground. "So yes, but there's something else too, isn't there?" She looked up at him, her emerald eyes glistening in the moonlight, her face obviously tear stained.

"Just forget it," she choked out, but before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, enveloping her in a protective hug.

"Melody," He whispered, his voice low, she felt the word vibrate in his chest and against her head. She couldn't help start to sob, Mush had always been there for her, and he always would be, just maybe not in the way she wanted. She felt, more than she heard him hum a lullaby, and in her drunken state she was almost lulled to sleep in the comfort of his strong arms. Suddenly she snapped out of it.

"No," she said, "No!" she screamed as the sobs began again. "You aren't allowed to go out with another girl and then make me fall in love with you!"

"What?" he asked astonished at her words.

"Yes, alright, I'm in love with you. I realize, you and your floozy are going to live happily ever after but I love you. I guess I'll just have to – " he cut her off with a gentle kiss. It was sloppy at first, she was drunk and surprised and he was eager, but even so they fit together like puzzle pieces.

"I love you too," he whispered, his forehead against hers. She smiled and kissed him again, and eventually fell asleep in his embrace while they watched the stars.

**Decided to go with short and sweet for this one! Please keep reviewing!**


End file.
